ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 034
"Rainbow Falls" is the 34th episode of the series and 81st overall. Rainbow Dash gets brainwashed by Sombra and challenges Fluttershy to a duel. With a deck mostly full of weak monsters, how will Fluttershy win the duel? Maybe it's because of the Pendulum Monsters that was given to her courtesy of Cold Steel. Featured Duel: Fluttershy vs. Rainbow Dash Turn 1: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. She then activates "Sacred Guardian Beast Sanctuary". Now all Insect, Beast and Beast Warrior-Type monsters gain 300 ATK. She then Normal Summons "Kuribon" (300/200) in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates "Rainbow Wing Knight Eagle" (Left 3) and "Rainbow Wing Knight Owl" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons two copies of "Rainbow Wing Blue Falcon" (1600/1400 each) from her hand in Attack Position. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (2300/1700) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit and add "Rainbow Wing Knight Hawk" from her Deck to her hand. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Knight Hawk" (1400/800) in Attack Position, but Fluttershy activates her face-down "Trap Hole" to destroy "Rainbow Wing Knight Hawk". "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" attacks "Kuribon", but Fluttershy activates the effect of the "Sphere Kuriboh" in her hand, discarding it to switch "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" to Defense Position. Turn 3: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. She then Tributes "Kuribon" in order to Tribute Summon "Sacred Guardian Beast Grand Grizzly" (2300 → 2600/1800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Sacred Guardian Beast Grand Grizzly", it gains 100 ATK for every Level 1 monster in Fluttershy's Graveyard. There are currently two ("Grand Grizzly": 2600 → 2800/1800). "Grand Grizzly" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold". Turn 4: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Rainbow Wing Knight Kestrel" (1500/1200) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Rainbow Wing Knight Kestrel" was Pendulum Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Rainbow to add "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel" from her Deck to her hand. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. "Grand Grizzly" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel". Turn 6: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then passes her turn. Turn 7: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. "Grand Grizzly" attacks and destroys "Knight Kestrel". She then Sets a card. Turn 8: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Rainbow Wing Knight Kestrel" (1500/1200) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Rainbow Wing Knight Kestrel" was Pendulum Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Rainbow to add "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel" from her Deck to her hand. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Xyz Rebirth" to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from her Graveyard. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (2300/1700) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Rainbow Wing Knight Owl" to discard one card and add "Rank-Up-Magic Rainbow Force" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Rainbow Force" to Rank-Up "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" and perform a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" to detach an Overlay Unit and reduce the ATK of "Grand Grizzly" by 700 for every "Rainbow Wing" in Rainbow's Graveyard. There are four ("Grand Grizzly": 2800 → 0/1800). "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" attacks and destroys "Grand Grizzly" (Fluttershy 4000 → 1200). Turn 9: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. She then activates her face-down "Dust Tornado" to destroy "Rainbow Wing Knight Eagle". She then Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Rainbow Rainbow draws. "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" attacks "Winged Kuriboh", but Fluttershy activates her face-down "Transcendant Wings" to discard two cards and Tribute "Winged Kuriboh" in order to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" (300/200) in Attack Position. Fluttershy then activates its effect to Tribute itself and destroy all monsters Rainbow controls and inflict damage to Rainbow equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters (Rainbow 4000 → 1200). Since "Roar of the Sacred Guardian Beasts" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Fluttershy to add "Sacred Guardian Beast Silk Spider" and "Sacred Guardian Beast Breezy Fairy" from her Deck to her hand. Turn 11: Fluttershy She then activates the second effect of "Sacred Guardian Beast Sanctuary" to add "Sacred Guardian Beast Kindness Dragonoid" from her Deck to her hand instead of conducting her Draw Phase. She then activates "Sacred Guardian Beast Silk Spider" (Left 2) and "Sacred Guardian Beast Breezy Fairy" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Sacred Guardian Beast Kindness Dragonoid" (2600/1900) from her hand in Attack Position. "Sacred Guardian Beast Kindness Dragonoid" attacks Rainbow directly (Rainbow 1200 → 0).